The day you woke up needing somebody
by writergirl68
Summary: This is simply a secret letter Rick randomly writes to Kate while he watches her sleep. One off. No time stamp. AU.


**The day you woke up needing somebody**

Dear Kate,

I can't write today because I can't stop thinking about you. You're asleep on the couch and I'm sitting here staring hopelessly at you ….

You said I trembled like I'd seen a ghost the night you came to my door, the night you gripped my heart and never let go

And I gave in, and I let you in, even though I always seemed to lack the things you needed the most from life

You said where you had been that day, only one day

You were so sorry

Was it for the four years you lost, for the four years we could have had all that sweetness between us?

Was it for what could have been created between us all that time and never did?

I always wondered why you were so scared to step into my arms

It was only one step to take and I would have been there for you.

Always.

You chose to retreat, to hide your heart and soul from what could have been so beautiful

Did I remind you of the days you poured your heart into life, when you were happy and alive?

Did I remind you of what it was like to not be drowning in the loss, of the days when you were happy?

Did you ever dare to love life and another after she died?

Did you ever want to take a nibble at the fruit of life, until that night?

Was the pain still too real to risk your heart being in so much pain again?

Would loving someone hurt you too much?

I've fallen from grace with women and I've taken a blow or two to my heart and my soul

So I've loved and I've lost love with other women

But I've always loved you, I told you I loved you and I've lost so much time with you

I held your hand for all those years and you always had all of me

Maybe I was a fool for waiting so long, but I wanted to turn to the page of our story where I would have you

On a bad day I confessed my love of you

Did you not tell me you knew so you could be queen of the empire of love?

The rules you set were left untold to me and I lost my faith in everything I imagined we might one day have

You left my soul crushed and bleeding in the dark when I learned you knew what I had said that day

We had lived through so many lies, all those little lies between us

The night you could cope, the night your wall collapsed, your intentions were pure

You knocked on the door to take possession of my heart

I was the only thing on your mind, the only one whoever knew me

You kissed me like you'd die that night

You took my life, breathed new life into me

My eyes were open

Yes, I know you better than you think

It's so simple darling, I gave you a hint in the alley that we would be great

Everything you feared it would be shattered into pieces and fell from your sky

That night I watched you fall in love with me in slow motion

There were explosions on the day you woke up beside me, needing somebody

You were in my arms and I needed you

You've learned that its okay to be afraid, to be in love, to be with me everywhere

You made the mountains shake, my fears fade away and the core of my soul fall deeply in love

You took a bite, a big bite of the fruit of life and it may never be the same for you

Anything could happen

I only need to know I make you happy, that I release you and that you love me

Every time that I topple you over the edge, those moments I hear, see and feel you fall apart, I'm reminded you're alive, that I'm the one you love every day the sun comes up

As the floods of lust and love move in and your body blossoms with new life, I drown in the scent of you, the sight of you, the love of you

It's the explosion reminding you that you need somebody and you know that the somebody is me

It's okay to be afraid, to be in love and to need someone

But it will never be the same

I always prayed that you would find peace of mind the day you woke up needing someone

I found you in another time when I was ready, when my eyes opened and I saw you, only you

I loved you at another time and I love you more in this time

My life will never be the same

It has never been the same since the day I first saw you

I came to life the morning I woke up next to you needing somebody else

Somebody else was you

Is you

Always will be you


End file.
